


Eye Contact

by savemysanity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Androgynous Characters, Coffee Shop, First Book, First Glance, First time writing, Short Stories, Short Story, i dont know what im doing here, non-specified genders, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemysanity/pseuds/savemysanity
Summary: a quick idea that popped into my head after seeing this post on social media:does anyone else suddenly feel insanely insecure when someone incredibly attractive looks you in the eyeplease enjoy :)
Kudos: 2





	Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing any kind of story, and it was all kinda done in like 30 minutes in a quick spout of inspiration

I understand the power I hold. It is more than any mortal here on this planet can think of. I have the power to create, and the power to destroy all. Yet, as I am sitting here in this café, with the one drink I would actually kill for – coffee, I can’t help but feel increasing unease within my form as this person looked at me.

I was just sitting in one of the many strategically placed plush chairs, in this small coffee shop, a book I enjoy sitting in my lap. My hands cradling the warm cup filled with life juice, when they walked in. Their entrance signaled by the annoying little bell that hangs over the door. They spare a quick glance over the place and then head over to the register, where they pause while ordering their drink. They don’t seem different from everyone else that I have seen in my time here. And yet, their being has captured my attention. I feel no ill-will for this person, nor do I feel lust. _Why do they have my attention_?

Instead of staring at the back of their head, their hair glistening in the small amount of sun able to make it to the back of the room, I find myself suddenly staring into intense gray eyes. They remind me of the stark gray of the sky in summer, right before a thunderstorm is about to hit. But as I focus closer, the color seems to change and morph right in front of me. While a second ago I was staring at a gloomy gray sky, now their eyes start to morph into a beautiful meadow of green and hazel. It captures me, bringing me in closer to its depths.

I pulled my mind back, trying to escape the piercing stare, and instead looked at their whole being. I know the form I chose wasn’t “ugly” as the humans would say. I had chosen a smaller figured body, with short wavy hair. I had enjoyed the way that tanned skin had paired nicely with dark hair and eyes on others, and so I had also chosen that for myself. However, this person was, what’s the word? _Attractive_ , in a different way than the way that my form portrayed. While I chose a form that was still aesthetically pleasing for me, it was still average enough to blend in.

This person’s form was tall, and they walked with an air of confidence I saw many times over in this crowded city. But it wasn’t that cocky confidence that I despised. No, it was a confidence that showed they were comfortable and confident with who they were. And right as I came to that conclusion, I quickly came to another conclusion.

They were standing right in front of me, holding their own coffee and pastry.

I look up at them, and instantly get locked into their intense gaze. I no longer hear the insistent talking of the other customers, the whirring of the coffee machines, even the random chimes of that obnoxious bell signaling all the new arrivals. For the first time after a long time, all that is taking over my senses is this human.

“Is this seat open?” they say with a shy smile, gesturing to the chair on the other side of my table.

“Yes, and you may join me if you’d like,” I smile back at them before marking the spot in my book and closing it. I glance back up at their face when I’m done setting my book down on the table, and feel an odd feeling flowing through my form as I see their smile transform into a more sincere one. A thought, _I wouldn’t mind seeing how this turns out_ , quickly flows through my mind. But I have no time to dwell on this foreign feeling and thought, as they say:

“So, what’s your name?”

**Author's Note:**

> if there's something wrong with grammar, spelling, or just any ideas i'd gladly take constructive criticism!!


End file.
